Sekirei King
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: What if there’s two other Sekireis who is found along with the others? And they’re No. 00s? The two were called the “King and Queen” of all Sekireis? Join Ryoma Tsurugi as he deal the Sekirei Plan,and other threats, as he becomes the vessel of the King. (OCxHarem)
1. Sekirei

**This is BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you another story! This one is called, "Sekirei King".**

 **I've been thinking lately about this. After reading several Sekirei fics, I came to a decision to make this story!**

 **I can't reveal the harem yet, BUT...I'll tell you that Karasuba is part of it. Don't you worry about who's the Big Bad for the Sekirei side,...I have someone in mind who is more dangerous than Miya Asama and Karasuba combined. An OC Sekirei, to be exact.**

 **Chapter 1-4 is an original chapters, starting Chapter 5 is starting from episode 1 from the anime.**

 **One more story, and then no submitting new stories! I'll have to finish the old ones in order to publish it.**

 **With that said, Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, but I own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Sekirei King**

By BlueRaptor629

Do you believe in Aliens? You know,...weird bastards come from outer space and potentially invade Planet Earth? You might be right about them came from outer space,...but there are lot of things you probably don't know about them.

Long ago, Eight spaceship crashed land on Earth. One of the spaceship crashes land in the sea near Japan, containing a "pillar" and 107 "baby birds". The birds called themselves "Sekirei". This result legends and myth come to existence.

No. 1 is an adult, not a Sekirei. 2-9 are called single numbers. And the remaining 99 are fertilized eggs...but they're not the only one on ship. Sleeping in there were two Sekireis...whose energy readings is off the charts...stronger than the single numbers. They are No.0s...Izanagi and Izanami,...They're the "King and Queen" of ALL the Sekireis, named after the deities of Japanese legends.

In 1999, an Island suddenly appeared near the sea of Japan and it was explored by two university students. They discovered the ruins on the island, which is the ship that crashed land in the sea.

One of them had a wonderful idea to use the technology he found on the ship to amass fortune, take possession of the island and have it declared an extraterritoriality. The island was named...Kamikura Island.

And now, he's planning to do his version of the Hunger Games...The "Sekirei Plan"...It's competition where the Sekireis find their "Ashikabis" while eliminating each other until no one's left. The winner will take the prize... whatever that is. Will someone will put an end to this game...? That will be revealed in the story!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Sekirei_**

(In ?)

 _Dark clouds covered the skies followed by the sound of thunders._

 _On the wide field was two figures, ready to fight. One of them is a male figure wearing a black trench coat, blue eyes, and is holding a spear. Opposing him is a female figure in white clothing holding a rapier. The female figure looks older than the male figure._

 _"Izanagi and his vessel...This isn't too late to switch sides, now. Join me and together we shall bring mankind to their knees!" The female figure persuaded but the male figure ignores it._

 _"You don't get to decide that! Our futures is decided by only ourselves, humans and Sekireis alike. Not by anyone else..." The male figure said as if there are two persons who speak at the same time. "And I think we won't let someone like you to succeed."_

 _"That's a shame..." She sighed before glaring. "I thought you two were smarter than that." She then pointed her rapier towards the male figure. "Guess I have no choice...but to remove you both and those who aligned with you from the equation...permanently."_

 _"In that case, we are one so..." He said before pointing his spear towards the female figure. "By the end of this day: One shall stand, one shall fall..."_

 _"Well said." Female figure said before both figures charged towards each other as explosion occurred once they collided._

* * *

"Woah!" A boy shouted as he wakes up and quickly sprang up from his bed. He look around his room as he took a deep breath. The boy is 14 years old. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Damn...good thing that was a dream." He muttered.

"But still..." He thinking back about the dream. 'What is a Sekirei? And who is that lady? And why she addresses me and someone named Izanagi eventhough It was just me there?' He thought before shrugs it off. 'I wished I knew the answer.' He thought again before he heard someone knocking from the door.

"Master Ryoma! Are you awake now? May I come in?" A female voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm awake. You can come in now." He said as the door open, revealing a beautiful blonde woman with spiral curls and blue eyes. She wears an unusual maid outfit with...greaves? Must be a thing for her. Her maid outfit also exposes her...assets.

"Not to be rude, Master, but I heard you were shouting. Is something the matter?" She asked.

"It's fine, Albedo. It's just a bad dream."

"I see...Breakfast is ready. Please come down with your school uniform on, Master Ryoma." The woman named Albedo said before leaving the room.

"Welp, time to get ready then." He said as he changed his pajamas to his school uniform, wears his glasses, and grab his school bag.

Then he left his room and went downstairs towards the dining room.

"Ah, Young Master, it seems you're awake." A man said. He's a short hair brown haired man in a butler's uniform. With him was several women in maid outfit. They're outfits considered normal compared to what Albedo is wearing.

"Good morning, Master Ryoma." All of the maids said as they bowed to Ryoma.

"Good morning to you all too." Ryoma replied as he eat his breakfast. While eating, he then looked towards the man. "Is Urara's still sleeping, Kiria?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The man named Kiria said.

"Okay." Ryoma said as he done eating his breakfast.

"Also, you're lunch box is already in the car." Kiria added.

"Okay..." Ryoma said as Kiria noticed his tone.

"Is something troubling you, Master Ryoma?"

"It's not something you should worried about, Kiria." Ryoma lied with a fake smile.

"I see..." Kiria said as he buy the lie. Kiria then look towards his wristwatch. "You best be going now, Master Ryoma. You don't want to be late to school."

"Okay." He said as he grabs his schoolbag and go where his car is waiting. The car is a fancy limousine. The car begins to move forward as soon as he went inside.

He pulls out a book from the bag so he can read it. He reads it for a good 30 minutes before the car stopped.

"We have reached the school, Master Ryoma." The driver said.

"Thanks, Yukimura." Ryoma said as he put the book into his bag before get out from the car. The car then leave him as Ryoma went inside the school building. As he went inside, he heard whispers especially from the female students about how attractive he is. Despite being the son of a successful business couples, Ryoma Tsurugi doesn't like attention very much. Which is why he wears a pair of glasses to hide his attractiveness...though it seems it doesn't work.

Several minutes later, he enters his classroom and sits on his desk. He pulls out the same book as he continues read it.

"Yo Ryoma!" A voice said as the glasses boy look towards the source of the voice. It was belonged to a tall young man with muscular figure. He has a brown hair and gray eyes. Unlike Ryoma, he wears his only his shirt without the blazer. With him are two young men. With one is a blonde haired young man who is shorter than him while the other is a auburn haired man who is the same height is Ryoma. The blonde haired young man wears a vest over his shirt while the other just wear the same uniform as Ryoma.

"Hey Kanbei, Haruto, Azami." Ryoma greeted.

"Whatcha reading there, buddy?" Kanbei asked.

"A book about H.P. Lovecraft." Ryoma replied.

"Is it about Cthulhu?" Azami asked.

"Something like that." Ryoma said.

"So Ryoma..." Kanbei said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about what happened last autumn. I didn't know that the class rep would shoot you down."

"Don't remind me..." Ryoma said as he stop reading the book before slumping down.

"Cheer up, pal! You'll find someone eventually!" Haruto cheered. "Who knows? You might got a harem if you're lucky!" **(Hold up, someone raised the foreshadowing flag here!)**

"If only that's possible...I don't think I want to do it again..." Ryoma said in depressing tone of voice.

What's the cause for this? Let's find out in a flashback!

* * *

(Flashback: Last November)

 _Somewhere in a schoolyard, Ryoma is with a tall long dark blue haired girl with purple eyes. She is taller than most girls and she is wearing the school's uniform. Hiding near them is Kanbei, Haruto, and Azami._

 _"Subaki-san, would you..." Ryoma said before bowing towards the girl. "Go on a date with me?"_

 _The girl stare at him for awhile before bowing to him._

 _"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun." She apologized. "It's not possible."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm not really interested in you." She said as words hit Ryoma in the chest as if he was shot by a bullet._

 _"Even if I did agreed to go on a date, I don't see this working out for us." Her words hits him hard._

 _"I mean you're rich while my parents are decent. We lived in a different world." Words after words, he take the hits mentally._

 _"While I don't want to go on a date with you, let's be friends instead." She said before leaving. Little does she know, she had landed a final blow to Ryoma._

 _KO!_

 _Ryoma then falls down to the ground, unconscious._

 _"Mayday mayday! Abort the mission, men!" Kanbei shouted as he and his two friends carried the unconscious boy somewhere._

* * *

(Flashback end)

And that's what happened.

"Turning you down is one thing, but friendzoned you is another." Azami said.

"Which is why you start to avoid talking to the girls here." Haruto added.

"You guys just HAD to bring that up." Ryoma commented as the school bell rings.

"Relax, pal. You'll get better soon." Kanbei said as he and his two friends decided to sit on their desks as classes about to start...

* * *

(In the Afternoon)

Somewhere in the same city, a light brown haired girl is seen running through the streets. She is wearing a cream colored top which revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots. She seems to carry a spear-type weapon on her back.

"Going somewhere, No. 78?" A voice said as a woman appears from above, blocking her path. She is a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue and white tight belly-top, revealing quite some cleavage, which displays a birdlike crest on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings hold by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots complement her appearance.

"Please, No. 16. I'm not looking forward to fight you." No. 78 said as she tried to convince the green haired woman, but to no avail.

"You're right. You're not. I'M the one who looks forward to fight you." No. 16 smirked evilly as she pulls out a staff from behind. "Why not a be a good Sekirei and get terminated!" She then charged towards No. 16 as No. 78 reluctantly pulls out her spear, intending to fight back...

* * *

(With Ryoma)

"Damn! Those servants of yours really know how to cook!" Kanbei exclaimed as he tried Ryoma's lunch. Right now, the four boys are having lunch at the roof.

"Sometimes I wish I could just get a Yakisoba bread instead." Ryoma commented.

"Don't be like that, dude! You should be grateful! Not everyone have the same lunch as you." Kanbei said as he took a bite of his Yakisoba bread.

"Besides, the cafeteria is crowded anyways. So there's no chance you'll get a piece of the bread." Azami added.

"True." Ryoma said as he finished his lunch before he and his friends head back towards the classroom.

The class continued after Ryoma and his friends sit on their desks. While listening to the teacher's lecture, Ryoma stared towards the girl who shot him down last November, Subaki Saihara. The girl noticed him staring as Ryoma look away.

"Tsurugi." The teacher said as Ryoma look towards him.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the differences between Polygyny and Polyandry?"

"Polygyny is a polygamy in which a man has more than one wife while Polyandry is polygamy in which a woman has more than one husband." Ryoma explained his answer.

"Good. And what's the term for it?" The teacher asked.

"Um...Harem." Ryoma reluctantly answered.

"Very good, Tsurugi. But for future references, try not to space out in my class. You understand?"

"Yes sir." Ryoma said as the teacher continued explaining. Ryoma then write down the teacher's explanation in his notebook.

2 hours later, the school bell rings as the school is over. Ryoma pack his things into the bag before standing up.

"Yo Ryoma." Kanbei said before Ryoma look towards him. Kanbei is with Haruto and Azami.

"We're about to hang out. You coming?" Azami asked.

"Sure-"

"Kanbei Akatsuki, Haruto Todoroki, and Azami Ishikawa." The boys then lools towards the voice, it is belonged to Subaki, their clas representative. "You three should be studying instead of fooling around."

"Oh shuddup, Saihara. We'll study anyway." Kanbei said as Subaki leaves them.

"She's demanding sometimes." Haruto added.

"No shit." Azami added as sound of the phone can be heard...it's from Kanbei.

"Oh that's my mom." Kanbei pulls out his phone as he answered his phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Kanbei said as his mom talks him through the phone for awhile. "For real!? Fine...I'll get it." He said as he put his phone away. "Sorry guys, Let's hangout tomorrow. My mom asked me to buy some groceries today."

"It's okay."

"We have better things to do anyway"

Just like that, they went to their separate ways as he went outside the school, where his limousine is waiting. He then went inside the car.

"Oh, Master Ryoma. You're back." Ryoma then noticed that Albedo, is in the car too.

"Albedo, why are you here?"

"Is there a reason why I can't be here? Just to make sure that you're safe and sound." Albedo asked. For some reason, she was blushing.

"She insisted." Yukimura said.

"Figures." Ryoma said as the car began to move. He then pull out his phone and an earphone before putting it on and listening to a music.

As he listened to the music, he began reminiscing the words from his dream.

" _That's not for you to decide!_ _Our futures is decided by only ourselves, humans and Sekireis alike. Not by anyone else..."_

" _And I think we won't let someone like you to succeed._ "

'If only I knew what that is...' He wondered as he see something...he sees something that really surprised him.

"Stop the car!" Ryoma shouted as Yukimura do as he said.

"Master Ryoma, why-"

"No time! Stay here! It won't be long!" Ryoma said as he take off the earphone, get out from the car, and run towards the thing he just see.

"Master Ryoma!" Albedo shouted but Ryoma didn't hear her as he's already out of the hearing range.

* * *

"GAH!" No. 78 cried in pain as she just thrown to the wall by No. 16. She tried to stand up but the tall woman put her foot down to her gut, preventing her ro get up.

"Where's that energy earlier ago?" The green haired woman taunted the orange haired girl.

"Please...no more..." No. 78 begged.

"Tch,...what a weakling. I'll terminate you, right here right now-Gack!" She didn't get to finish as someone tackles her.

"The hell!?" She exclaimed as she falls down. No. 78 then open her eyes and see who is savior is, it was a black haired boy in a school uniform.

'Did he just...save me?' No. 78 thought.

"You okay, miss?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She answered.

"That's a relief. The name's Ryoma Tsurugi by the way." Ryoma said before glaring towards No. 16, who is able to get up and glares hit him.

"You got some nerve tackling me, human." No. 16 snarled.

"Human? Aren't you a human?" Ryoma asked.

"Don't compared us with you! We're much more than that!" No. 16 pointed her staff towards Ryoma and No. 78. "Me and that girl you saved are called "Sekirei"." This word makes Ryoma remembered the words from his dream.

'Did she just say "Sekirei"? Looks it's a coincidence.' Ryoma thought.

"Maybe I should introduce myself before I finish you both off." She said. "I'm Sekirei No. 16 Toyotama, the girl you just saved is Sekirei No. 78 Nanami."

'Numbers? Why are they calling themselves that?' Ryoma thought.

"In that case, why don't you just back off, alright?" Ryoma said while putting on a brave face.

"Cocky human, aren't you? Seeing that look on your face really piss me off!" Toyotama said as she readied her staff. "Go down along with No. 78!" She charged towards Ryoma as she tried to land a hit on him,...Ryoma dodges it and managed to get a hold of her.

"Let me go! You pathetic human!" Toyotama shouted but Ryoma ignores her as he look towards Nanami.

"This is your chance! Run while you still can! I don't how long I can hold her!" Ryoma shouted as Toyotama is struggling.

"What about you? I can't leave you with her!"

"I'll be fine!" Ryoma shouted as he Toyotama found an opening and she landed a hit on Ryoma's gut.

"Gack!" Ryoma stumbles down. As soon as he try to get up, Toyotama pins him down with her staff.

"It's fun while it lasted. Time to say goodbye!" Toyotama swing her staff towards Ryoma as he close his eyes, bracing for impact...but it never came. He opened his eyes and realized that Nanami blocked Toyotama's staff with her spear.

"I won't let you hurt him, Toyotama!" She said as Toyotama took a step back.

"You defend someone who isn't your Ashikab!?" Toyotama shouted.

'Ashikabi?' Ryoma thought.

"He may not be my Ashikabi, but I still protect him! No matter what!" Nanami stands her ground as she glares towards the green haired woman. The woman glares at them for quite sometime before putting away her staff because she's feeling outnumbered today.

"I'll remember this!" She said as she left the two. Nanami put her staff in her back before looking at Ryoma. "Are you okay, Master Ryoma?"

"I'm fine..." Ryoma said before realizing what she said the last part. "Master?"

"That's right. I've...been reacting to you ever since you saved me so..." Nanami said. "So please,...be my Ashikabi!"

"What-" Ryoma never gets to finish as Nanami just outright kiss him on the lips. Then, blue lights suddenly come out from Nanami's back followed by wings of energy appear from her back before disappearing.

"I'm Sekirei No. 78 Nanami, at your service my Ashikabi."

"Uhm...What just happened?" Ryoma asked as he was dumbfounded and blushing from the kiss.

"And what is a-"

"Master Ryoma! Are you okay?" Both of them turns around and see Albedo run towards them.

"I'm fine Albedo. A little hit wouldn't kill me."

"I'm more worried for the last part." She then noticed Nanami. "Who is this?"

"This is Nanami. She's...got attack by someone." Ryoma explained.

"I see...please return to the car." Albedo said as she head towards the car.

"Who is that, Master Ryoma?"

"That's Albedo. She's one of maid." Ryoma said. "Welp, I'll be going now, see you later Nanami-" He stopped himself when the girl grabbed one of his hands. "Can I come with you, Master? I don't have anywhere to stay." Nanami said as Ryoma think this awhile before sigh in defeat.

"Fine. You can stay at my place." Ryoma said as he and Nanami head towards the car and get inside. Albedo noticed the spear girl once she get inside with Ryoma.

"You bring her here?" Albedo asked with a hint of...jealousy in her voice?

"She doesn't have anywhere to stay." Ryoma answered on Nanami's behalf as the car begin to move.

As the car moves, his phone started to ring. 'It's either one of my parents, friends, or that bastard Hayato.' Ryoma then pulled out his phone and found an unusual thing.

'Unknown caller?' He thought as he answered the phone. "Hello, who's this?"

" _Oh, you answered. I thought you're just going to ignore it._ " A man's voice can be heard through the phone.

"Who are you and why are you calling me?" Ryoma asked with a dangerously low tone of voice

" _Now now, there's no need to get angry. I just want to talk with you. My name is Hiroto Minaka. I'm the founder and CEO of the MBI. There's something I like to discuss but first, can you let me talk to Nanami? I'm sure she's with you right now._ "

"Okay." Ryoma then hand Nanami his phone. "This is for you."

"Hello." She said through the phone. "Oh it's you, Professor! Yes...I'm fine thanks to Master Ryoma."

"Professor?" Ryoma asked.

"Did she just refers you as your Master?" Albedo added.

"Okay." Nanami said as she returns the phone to Ryoma. "The Professor wants to speak with you." She said as Ryoma takes the phone from her. "What you were about to say?"

" _Is about what happened today. Today is your lucky day as your are chosen as an Ashikabi. For that, you are one of the participants to the Sekirei plan._ "

"Sekirei plan?" Ryoma asked.

" _That's right. About 108 Sekireis had been released on this very city. Each Sekireis must find their Ashikabi and battle against one another. The winner is decided when one Sekirei and one Ashikabi are last ones standing._ "

"To sump up, this a real life version of the Hunger Games and Danganronpa." Ryoma concluded.

" _If you put it that way, then yes._ " Hiroto said through the phone. " _Also, under no circumstances that you tell about what you learned here to anyone else. Because if you do, we will forced to silence you...though I have informed your butler about this._ "

"How do you do that if you don't have any connections to my family?" Ryoma asked.

" _My secret. In any other case, I hope you do well, Ryoma Tsurugi!_ " Hiroto said as he hung up on the call.

"I can't believe this..." Ryoma muttered as he put his phone away.

"Master, you look very angry. Is it because of me?" Nanami asked with a frown.

"No, this isn't your fault I assured you." Ryoma replied.

"So, Master Ryoma..." Ryoma then looked towards Albedo, who has a dangerously dark auta manifesting from behind her as glared at the glasses boy.

"Who's this girl really, and why she's calling you her master?"

"Long story short: She just called me master all of the sudden, then she kissed me, and-"

"SHE KISSED YOU!?" Albedo shouted so loud that Yukimura stop the car.

"Ow! You're hurting my ears!" Ryoma said. "And why you worry about that?"

"It's well..." Albedo tried to find the reason but she couldn't find any.

"Is it because...you have a crush on Master Ryoma?" Yukimura asked as Albedo suddenly went beet red. Luckily Ryoma is sleeping.

"No! Of course not! I don't have a thing for Master!" Albedo denied the claims.

"Yeah, and my mother is a butcher." Yukimura commented as the car continued to move forward.

Several minutes later, the car arrived in the mansion.

"I'm home." Ryoma said as he sees his maids lining up to greet him.

"Welcome home, Master." All of them said and bowed. Ryoma walked towards upstairs, where he was greeted by Kiria.

"Ah, Master Ryoma, welcome home." Kiria greeted.

"Hey, Kiria."

"I assume you have our guest." Kiria said as he look towards Nanami.

"This is-"

"Miss Nanami, I have prepared a room for you to stay." Kiria said as he hand her the key to the room.

"Oh, thank you." Nanami said.

"Kiria, how do you-" Ryoma asked before he was interrupted.

"I was informed some...circumstances by someone named Hiroto Minaka. I'm pretty sure that he told you that."

"Oh yeah, he did mentioned that." Ryoma said. "By the way, I'll be eating in my room. I'm tired."

"If that's what you wanted, as your wish." Kiria said as he and Albedo left, though Albedo look towards Nanami one last time before leaving.

"So, Nanami...shall escort you to your room?" Ryoma asked.

"That will be nice, Master Ryoma." Nanami accepted the offer as they head towards to where the room is. Five minutes later, they stop in front of her room.

"This is your room, okay?" Ryoma said. "And please, make yourself at home."

"I will,...thank you Master Ryoma." Nanami said as she bowed.

"You know,...you can just call me Ryoma if you want." Ryoma added he tried his best not fidgeting.

"No,...I'll stick with calling you Master, because you're my Ashikabi." Nanami said as she entered her room.

"This is...weird. But...I like it." Ryoma commented as he went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

[Intro]

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: The King Awakens.**

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I know that Albedo is EXACTLY like Solution Epsilon from Overlord. But makes no mistake, the character is an ENTIRELY different person.**

 **The Flashback event is inspired by one of the scenes of an anime called My Monster Secret.**

 **Fun Facts (there's a little spoiler in here):**

 **-I come up with a funny scene about Ryoma insulting Benitsubasa.**

 **-I suddenly like Overlord after watching episode 1.**

 **-One of my favorite scenes from Sekirei is when Benitsubasa ransom call that lead to comedic results. My version will take it to the next level.**

 **You'll be expecting chapters of A Star in the Ocean real soon, cause I'm working two chapter of it (though at the moment, I'm working on Chapter 9)**

 **And review this if you like this!f**


	2. Opening 1

**Chapter 2 coming up soon, but first this is the opening!**

 **Warning: Spoiler alert!**

* * *

 **Opening 1**

[play Departure (Opening ver.) by Back On]

 **Let's fly to the sky...**

(The music begins as Ryoma is seen falling from the sky with a smile on his face. Followed by the Nanami, Akitsu, Taki, Yashima...)

 **to the clear, blue, and bright sky!**

(Then is followed by Katsuragi, Ikki, Kochou, and then ends with Toyotama. They're all falling towards the city of Tokyo.)

 **Let's fly to the sky... (It's to time fly around!)**

 **gather up a breeze just for you and me.**

(Then the scene changes to a pair of glasses sent flying upward as the title appears.)

 **To a world that no one has seen... (Let's go to the wonder world!)**

 **where imagination will soar up in sky.**

(Then scene changes to Minato Sahashi, standing. Then the scene changes to Musubi, Kuu (Kusano), Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Miya and Matsu, and then finally to Seo and his two Sekireis.)

 **Oh! Oh! If it's you, it's possible!**

 **Just throw away all of your pride and fly!**

(The scene changes to Akitsu and Tsukiumi uses their powers on a group of enemies before glancing at each other. Then the scene changes to Karasuba tries to attack Ryoma (he isn't wearing the glasses) but he pulls out a spear out of thin air and blocks it. Then changes to him (now wearing glasses) standing along with his Sekireis by his side.)

 **Life just gets so boring everyday.**

 **Some say that skills are what will make the planet rotate,**

(The scene then changes to Ryoma strolling the road with his three friends as they chatting together. Then Subaki appears in front of them as Haruto teases something that makes the former look away blushing.)

 **But I won't fall for the lies they say.**

 **Cause the red light's on us and I'm screamin' "mayday!"**

(The scene changes to Albedo cleaning his room as she stares on a picture of young Ryoma, blushing before she hears a cough coming from Kiria. After that, she proceeds to go back to work as Kiria sweat drops.)

 **Yah! Come and lend me your ear cause I'm gettin' stuck on my rap! Yo,** **wassup!** **My motto's back!**

 **"Tomorrow, I'll get serious and all that." Man, I'm sick of you sayin' things like that!**

(The scene changes to where Higa beats up Toyotama as the latter sheds tear. Then changes to Katsuragi and Musubi are seen fighting against Yomi and Mitsuki. And then finally changed to Nanami holding her own against Yashima as Ryoma glares towards Yashima's Ashikabi.)

 **Dreams only come true with fat stacks because time is money like NASDAQ!**

(The scene shows Natsuo smirking as standing behind him is the Disciplinary Squad. One of them, Benitsubasa is seen ready to finish off of Musubi before Ryoma calls her something that makes her chase after him angrily.)

 **When do you do it, boy?**

 **It's now or never, man! This is your time, right?**

(The scene shows Hikari and Hibiki (Seo's Sekireis) strike down the enemies with a thunderbolt. The scene changes briefly as it shows Kuu uses her power to incapacitate the enemies. Then finally changes to Ryoma taking off his glasses as the his eyes change, as if someone possesses him.)

 **EVERYBODY, PUT YA HANDS IN THE AIR!**

 **AND CLAP YA HANDS LIKE THIS, LIKE THAT!**

 **CLAP YA HANDS, EVERYBODY!**

 **EVERYBODY JUST CLAP YA HANDS!**

(The scene shows Ryoma's Sekireis doing some poses as the scene changes one by one. First is Nanami, then Akitsu, Taki, Yashima, Katsuragi, Ikki, Kochou, and then finally Toyotama. It also shows a black haired Sekirei, Subaki and Albedo doing the same.)

 **To the clear, blue, and bright sky! (It's time to fly around!)**

 **Now that all our worries have gone away,**

(The scene changes to Nanami peforming an attack with her spear followed by Ryoma (not wearing glasses) attacks with a giant hammer covered in an icy aura. Then Taki is seen making a thick mist with her powers.)

 **We will wake up to a new day (Let's go the wonder world!)**

 **and stretch out our hands to the future we'll create!**

(The scene changes to a tag battle between Musubi and Nanami against Tsukiumi and Toyotama. Then the scene shows Minato waking up and blushing as he sees three of his Sekireis sleeping with him before Miya comes in with her signature Hannya mask beside her.)

 **Oh! Oh! Let's jump the headwind now. come on!**

(The scene shows Hayato and his Sekireis.)

 **Oh! Oh! Just for a moment, we'll hesitate,**

(The scene shows Higa and his Sekireis.)

 **Oh! Oh! but if it's us, it's possible!**

 **Cause we can find our freedom...**

(The scene shows Ryoma's three friends (Kanbe, Haruto, and Azami), each with them is one female Sekirei as they smile towards each other.)

 **Let's fly to the sky...**

 **to the clear, blue, and bright sky!**

(The scene changes to Toyotama looks at Ryoma, who is offering his hand to her. She tears up a bit before giving the boy a smile as she takes his hand.)

 **Let's fly to the sky...** **(It's time to fly around!)**

 **gather up a breeze just for you and me.**

(The scene changes to Katsuragi and Musubi teaming up to fight off against Hikari and Hibiki. Then it changes to Nanami fighting against Ichiya as they each trade blows.)

 **To a world that no one has seen... (Let's go to the wonder world!)**

 **where imagination will soar up in the sky!**

(The scene shows Minato face off against Tsukiumi while Ryoma is glaring towards Hayato as the former stands in front of Akitsu.)

 **Oh! Oh! If it's you, it's possible!**

 **Just throw away all of your pride and fly!**

(The scene changes to Ryoma, his Sekireis, and Minato and his Sekireis (plus Miya) running forward. Joining them is Seo and his two Sekireis, Ryoma's three friends and their Sekireis, and finally Subaki as well as Kiria and two of Ryoma's maid (Albedo and the black haired Sekirei). Ryoma (not wearing glasses) is attacking Mutsu as Hayato spectates the fight.)

 **Oh yeah...**

(The scene changes to Ryoma standing with a silhouette of a male figure standing behin him along with another silhouette of a female figure with two of them has black and white background. The opening ends with Ryoma standing in the opposite direction of the female figure.)


End file.
